Fixing what is beyond broken
by Just Another Narutard
Summary: Since his family's death till escaping the Akatsuki's grip, Sasuke had been through 13 years of utter torture. Through mere luck, he was finally able to return. Will he be able to adapt to the regular world? Will he able to love others again? Will he able to slip through the depression that keeps returning? What's the Akatsuki's next move? Chap 5 is the worst chapter, itgetsbetter
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the show, the characters or ideas from the show. And this story is almost completely fictional, however follows _some_ of the timeline events in the story.

Spoiler Alert: This story has some spoilers imbedded in the story, I understand some people can get quite frustrated when something gets spoiled for them so I'm stating now for you own good, if you haven't seen Naruto Shippuden I highly suggest you click away.

Time range: They're currently 18 years old.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It's been five years since Sasuke left Konoha. Team 7 has changed quite a bit in the five years. Naruto has become the strongest in the village. Sakura has become a fine Kunoichi in her medic skills, infact the best in the entire village not counting Tsunade. Her fighting skills and mental state have grown tremendously since she was 13 too. Kakashi went over a surgery and restored his Sharangan eye's vision and has become a lot stronger since then and even treats the two as his own children.

During all this time, everybody believed Sasuke has been taken as Orochimaru's next vessel and had died two years ago, that was everybody. Except Naruto and Sakura. They believed he was still alive because no matter what, Sasuke was able to overcome anything tossed at him, even if it takes awhile. After completing a mission, Naruto suggested he Sakura and Kakashi would go to eat at Ichiraku's, bill on him.

"Have any of you felt something, off as soon as we stepped back in the village?' Frowned Sakura

"Now that you mention it, I felt something too. When we stepped through the gate I felt something familiar, something I haven't felt in a long time" said the blonde haired boy.

"Like, I know we're safe in this village but for some reason I feel on edge, like something is about to happen tonight. The last time I felt was before I confronted _him_ when he was going to leave the village" replied the Jade eyed kunoichi.

After a good hour of chatting with her team, Sakura casually walked back to her house, to enjoy a relaxing warm bath to relax, forget about everything. Before she could step into the warm bath, she heard a knock on her door.

"Ugh, why does everybody but me get to relax after a mission, it's so frustrating!" complained Sakura as she marched to her door and then opened it.

"Naruto, Kakashi. What are you guys doing here this late?"

"Lady Fifth called us upon an urgent mission, she needs a skilled squad that's currently in the village, hurry up it's urgent" Replied lethargically, as usual.

"What could it possibly even be at this time of day to call us, it must be important" she thought to herself as she and her comrades walked to Tsunade's office.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The walk to the Tsunade's office felt shorter than it did, since Naruto was telling a story about a ramen disaster that once happened at Ichiraku's, he told it with lots of arm waving and was really enthusiastic. Once they got to Tsunade's office, Sakura knew this was going to be a long night.

There were two Anbu Black Ops and Hinata's squad was there.

"WHAT IS IT GRANNY, IT IS AN S RANK MISSION! AM I FINALLY GOING TO SHOW EVERYBODY HOW MUCH OF A LEGENDARY NINJA I AM! AM I FINALLY GOING TO GO ON THE MISSION THAT'LL -" Before Naruto could finish his lengthy ramble, Sakura smacked him across the head.

"YOU DAMN KNUCKLEHEAD! SOMETIMES I WONDER IF YOU'VE EVER CHANGED ONE BIT THESE YEARS" Impatiently yelled Sakura

"You two relax!" Firmly said Kakashi with a smirk underneath his mask. Sometimes they acted like they did when they were children; ah did it bring back memories.

The Anbu were smiling underneath their masks, and Hinata let out a smirk as well as Kiba

"Pay attention, I'm only going to say this once, especially you Naruto" strictly ordered Tsunade. She wasn't doubtful nor was she anxious. To be blunt, she believed in team Kakashi, the Anbu Black Ops and the tracking squad she assigned for this mission.

"We have had several reports of black cloaks with red clouds on them in the land of fire. We believe it's the Akatsuki and apparently there are a couple of new members with them as well most likely to replace the former members they've lost."

"Knowing that the tailed beasts 1 through 6 have been taken, they might be coming here soon for you _Naruto_. Knowing the strength of former Akatsuki members, the new comers might be just as power if not stronger."

"We don't know exactly what they've popped in the land of fire for, but it's obviously for something which could be disastrous in future events, if it really is the Akatsuki you must be extremely careful. Don't engage on any fights! If they get Naruto lord knows what could take place in the future! _This is an S rank mission_ _ **!**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

First chapter I've written! Next chapter will becoming **very** soon!

I hope you've liked what I've gotten so far.

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR AT LEAST FAV/LIKE/FOLLOW OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT!**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	2. The Mission Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the show, the characters or ideas from the show. And this story is almost completely fictional, however follows _some_ of the timeline events in the story.

Spoiler Alert: This story has some spoilers imbedded in the story, I understand some people can get quite frustrated when something gets spoiled for them so I'm stating now for you own good, if you haven't seen Naruto Shippuden I highly suggest you click away.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It would be foolish to set out in the middle of the night knowing we can be caught by ambushes even though we have a tracking team with us since they're Akatsuki. We're also unprepared in supplies and tools so that's another negative. I will confirm details right now with _Yamato_ ; all of you get _prepared_ and get some rest. We will leaving as soon as dawn hits" Kakashi mentioned seriously

Yamato swiftly pulled off his mask and gave everyone a nice smile.

"Yamato! I didn't even know you were here how ya been!" Blabbed Naruto.

"Eh, fine I guess. However, I've _started reading_ if you know what I mean" Yamato winked as he glared directly at Kakashi

Sakura again, smacked someone across the head, this time it was Yamato.

"YOU GUYS NEVER LEARN, SOMETIMES I WONDER HOW SOME OF YOU MAKE IT TO THE RANKS YOU ARE!" Snapped Sakura

Hinata's squad and the other Anbu member stared at the dysfunctional team in front of them

"I-I guess we should get prepared for uh, tomorrow. Bye Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei" said Hinata while fidgeting with her fingers.

"Bye Hinata, Kiba" Sakura replied while healing the bumps on Naruto's and Yamato's head.

"You forgot about me..." Said Shino sounding annoyed. "these people always forget about me"

"Oh, bye Shino" smiled Sakura with her face red and embarrassed

"Bye guys" loudly yelled Naruto

Sakura once again smacked him across the head, this time with a bit of chakra in her hands

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was dawn, everybody had been at the village gate ready for their S rank mission. Naruto kept yelling about how this was the S rank mission that would help him make Hokage, Hinata listened with a smile on her face the whole time. Kiba was petting Akamaru. Shino was getting his bugs prepared, Yamato and Kakashi were _reading_ a certain book together and the other Anbu member joined in out of bordom. Everybody was there...except Sakura.

"Kakashi, do you know where Sakura is?" Curiously asked Naruto as he was talking with Hinata.

"She's always early; I'll go check to see if she's at home". Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke like always.

Sakura was slowly walking as she was deep in thought. She remembered the last time she fought an Akatsuki and had goosebumps, she knew Chiyo was the reason she even won that fight.

"This is it, I _won't stand for being useless this time"_ she thought while she was getting near the gate

Kakashi appeared out of nowhere.

"Hurry up Sakura, it's not like you to be late, we were suppose to leave 15 minutes ago. Is everything oka-" Kakashi was cut off and Sakura made sure she was "fine"

"I am okay, this time I won't stand for being useless. This is a S rank mission, I won't stand for this. I've beaten an Akatsuki before and I won't dare to lose _just yet!"_ She fiercly said while spinning a kunai on her finger.

They both made it to the gate, everybody had now set off to pursue and see of the rumors of sighted Akatsuki are true.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

About a half hour later as they set off they were very cautious of their surroundings as they swooped through the trees. They didn't need to fear since they had Hinata scouting the area with her Byakugan, Kiba and Akamaru sniffing for any peculiar scents, and had Shino setting bugs everywhere so if someone did pass through they'd spot them and alert Shino right away.

"So Kakashi, where are we going anyway" demandingly asking Naruto.

"We're to head near the end of the land of fire's boarder. Most of the reports shown that the Akatsuki have been going in a direction where they exit the land of fire. That's where we come in, we have our squad that holds excellent shinobi when it comes to fighting and medic abilities. Then we have Hinata's squad that is going to be scouting the area incase we spot anybody out of the blue with my ninja hounds, and Yamato for fighting and concealing the Ninetails if they try anything funny while the other member of the Anbu is here mainly as support." Kakashi briefly answered while he then stopped.

"Everybody hold for a minute, let me summon my hounds".

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A cloud of smoke appeared and there they were, Kakashi's 8 ninja hounds.

"I filled all of you in the details, I want Pakkun and Biscuit to scout 1 through 3 o'clock, Urushi and Shiba to scout 4 through 6 o'clock, Bull and Akino to scout 7 through 9 o'clock, and lastly, Guruko and Uhei to scout 10 through 12 o'clock. If you see any Akatsuki or unfarmilar Shinobi in the area contact me immediately. Scatter!"

And there it was, all 8 hounds disappeared at the flash of an eye.

It took awhile indeed, but they did make it to where they were suppose to be.

"Kakashi-Sensei! If we have to break up into groups, should we assign them now?" Sakura asked anxiously. It was a good question.

"Keen as ever Sakura. Yes. Can I have everybody's attention, Yamato come."

Everybody gathered quickly, this is where Kakashi and Yamato would create squads to break up, so they would always be prepared no matter the circumstance, and it'd be a good idea for scouting too.

"There are 8 of us." We will have three squads, each consisting of a sensory type and then based on strengths and weaknesses."

"Squad one will consist of me, Kiba and you, _Sai._ Since we would have Arial view and two people who have a good sense of smell.

"The secon-" Once again Kakashi was cut off.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE HERE, WHY DIDN'T YA SAY ANYTHING YOU LITTLE SILLY!" Yelled Naruto

Sai pulled off his mask. "Hello there Naruto, I was disappointed that you didn't say hi, now I know why you little silly" Sai said as he gave an innocent smile to Naruto and everyone.

"We'll have small talk later, no time for chit-chat" Kakashi replied as he bumped in the conversation.

"Squad two will consist of Sakura and Shino. Sakura will be there so if they spot anybody she can use a strong chakra punch to alert us while Shino has his bugs scattered everywhere, she'll also be in the middle sector which I'll speak of later so if anybody gets injured while scouting they can make it to Sakura so she could tend to the wounds. And that leaves _Naruto, Hinata_ and Yamato as the last squad since Hinata is the best sensory type here, and Naruto is the strongest here, can make lots of clones for scouting which is a plus, while Yamato can conceal the Ninetails if anything happens." Kakashi said sounding smug.

Hinata's face went crimson red and she fainted, obviously since she was put on the team with the _love of her life._

"HIIINNNAAAAAAAAATTTTAAAAAAAAA" screeched Naruto since he thought Hinata had a heart attack or something

Naruto got once again, hit in the head by Sakura for basically screaming in her ear so suddenly

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT CAN YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT FOR ONCE, SHE FAINTED FOR THE LOVE OF GOD" Sakura yelled back.

Yamato used his wood style to cage Sakura thinking that she was going to hit him again, but she shattered the wood and just stood there looking annoyed as ever by the blonde haired boy.

I should be concealing _her_ not Naruto. Yamato blurted our while laughing.

"Do these people ever stop" wondered Kakashi as he regathered everybody's attention.

"Now that I got all of your attention, _again_ I'll tell you what your squads will be doing." Bluntly stated Kakashi.

"Our mission is to confirm if there's any Akatsuki in the land of fire as we know. We will be scouting a 30 km radius at a time, and will do that until we can safely confirm there's no Akatsuki in the area". Kakashi loudly said to everybody.

"That's so big, how are we even going to do that" sadly replied Hinata.

"That's why we have your team." You guys are one of the best tracking units in the entire village, we can cover that much easily, and even in different areas too. It sounds like a lot, but it really isn't, trust me Hinata. I also reckon that your Byakugan can see 10km ahead isn't that right? You have this Hinata." Kakashi reassured Hinata in a comforting tone,

"We have three teams, so we will split the 30 km into three sectors that cover 10km each. Sakura and Shino will stay here, while Naruto's team goes 10km in the direction of 3 o'clock while my team heads for 9 o'clock."

"Are we ready?" Kakashi asked.

"LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD, WE GOT THIS EVERYBODY" Naruto encouraged everybody.

After that, everybody got to their sectors and began scouting the area carefully. This is where everything just begins, this was going to be a very long day.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **That was the second chapter! Sorry if it was boring and too detailed, I had to get most of the mission details out of the way so the story can** _ **really**_ **begin. Although, this is going to bring a lot in future events.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW IT 3**

 **Chapter three should be coming very soon!**


	3. It's been 7 years

In Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the show, the characters or ideas from the show. And this story is almost completely fictional, however follows _some_ of the timeline events in the story.

Spoiler Alert: This story has some spoilers imbedded in the story, I understand some people can get quite frustrated when something gets spoiled for them so I'm stating now for you own good, if you haven't seen Naruto Shippuden I highly suggest you click away.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a good two hours of scouting in perfect sync, Sakura and Naruto felt the feeling the felt at Ichiraku's get stronger. It gave Sakura a bit of anxiety, and it even got Naurto on edge which is surprising knowing that usually _nothing_ gets Naruto on edge.

"Hinata, scout as hard as you can, I'm getting a strange feeling." Bluntly said Naruto.

"I will do my best, no matter what! It's part of my _ninja way._ " Confidently replied Hinata

"I knew you could do it" happily answered Naruto. Naruto was thinking to himself blushing a little bit "she always surprises me, she's not that bad y'know." Was Naruto developing a crush on Hinata? That wasn't able to be established as things were about to take a big turn.

"N-Naruto, I s-see something.." Hinata got very serious up at that point.

"Naruto, I see three people with Akatsuki robes they're slowly walking our way! Inform the others right now! This doesn't look good."

"Hinata how far are they, tell me now" Naruto impatiently questioned Hinata.

"They just stepped into the edge of my 10km sight, at 6 o'clock." Tell them now!

Naruto had prepared for this ahead of time surprisingly , he had 3 shadow clones sent to each sector with each team. Naruto's clone told Sakura who then released a huge shockwave from her punch in the ground alerting the others. Naruto's clone told them to meet at his and Hinata's sector. Sakura and Shino arrived first from being 10 km closer than Kakashi's team but for some reason they seemed right after Sakura's. The three Akatsuki were 2km apart from everybody so they had a bit of time to prepare for what was about to go down

"How did you guys arrive so quickly" Shino asked wondering if they were fakes or not.

"Urushi and Shiba told me ahead of time, so as we were on our way to get to Sakura and Shino, Sakura hit a punch in the ground so we knew she was going to go to you guys because when we got to her sector they were gone." Kakashi replied in a serious tone.

"How far are they from here Hinata" Yamato asked.

"They're about 2km away now, but they're starting to speed up. Get in position."

The teams got their tools and supplies ready, Sakura was fully prepared if anybody got injured, Yamato was ready if they tried anything with the Ninetails, or if it leaked out that is. Shino prepared his deadliest bugs. Kiba and Akamaru got their formations ready. Hinata was fully prepared to try out a new technique she had mastered without anybody knowing, she created it just to show Naruto that she can really be strong independent or not. Sai got his art stuff ready and created birds, snakes, rats and super beast scrolls for when he needed to use it anytime. Things were right about to get insane. Naruto was preparing his sage mode along with 3 other clones that were charging sage mode too.

One of the cloaked Ninja came through the ground and grabbed Kiba, but that's when Shino's bugs and Sai's art creations swiftly swarmed man and attacked. The Ninja broke into two, one black one white and dispelled the attacks.

"Great synchronization, but it won't be enough." Smugly said the mysterious man as he pulled a hand sign. Suddenly, at least a good 100 clones filled the area. He sent all of them to attack.

"I'm the medic and not as strong as you guys, I'll stay here to fight as much of those things and tend to wounds" boldly said Sakura

"Good, I want you, Shino, Sai, Kiba and Hinata to stay back and detect and fight those white clones. If I call any of you here come immediately. Naruto and Yamato stick with me, this " Added Kakashi as he was taking leadership of the entire unit, as usual.

"Show yourself we know there's three of you"

"Great observation there, I'm guessing the byakugan girl guessed it? Tobi and masked one they know you're here".

The mysterious man sunk back into the ground, and from there everybody got back in position guarding the bottoms of their feet. Except, he and the two others came with him.

"Tobi, prepare the next phase of the project right now" said the masked man in a dangerous tone.

"Are you okay? I know you're extremely power on your own, but we're talking about you fighting Kakashi Hatake, and Naruto Uzamaki, the man who defeated Nagato. Let alone that but there's much more of these brats around." Skeptically replied Tobi.

"Ugh, just trust me I know them more than you think, just get it prepared would you!?" The masked man claimed in an annoyed attitude.

"Well it's going to take awhile so I suggest you be careful you tuff man" Tobi smirked under his mask but also sounded annoyed while he brought the black part of that man with him.

Tobi disappeared in a swirl that looked like he got disoriented till he was nothing. _The masked man took his mask off._

 _It...it was..._

"Sasuke.?!.." Naruto and Sakura said quite loudly.

The entire unit was shocked, and the clones stopped attacking.

"Reassemble white Zetsu" yelled Sasuke.

The all grouped beside Sasuke. That's when Sasuke's sharingan turned into a very complex pattern as he let a giant Amaterasu flame and burned all the white Zetsu.

Everybody was shocked at Sasuke's badass sharingan as it burned all the white zetsu till they were nothing.

"Mangekyo!?" Kakashi thought to himself. "And even the black flames!, impressive as ever from him."

Enough, we all need to get back to the village quickly, I burned them for a reason Sasuke pleaded desperately. I will explain every single detail later, trust me.

"Why should we trust you?" Blabbed Kiba

"Maybe because I've done nothing directly terrible towards the Leaf village, infact I helped the village a lot in this time period and now I want to return."

"And what's that suppose to mean" added Shino, sounding as monotone as ever.

''Maybe because I've eliminated Orochimaru as all of you know, I've also eliminated Deidara of the Akatsuki and I've prevented Kisame Hoshigaki and Deidara from launching a full scale attack on the village simply because I knew they all posed a serious threat to the village. Orochimaru I got rid of for personal reasons and Deidara also because he attacked me but I knew he was going to attack. Over the years I've wanted to return after completing my main goal which was killing Itachi Uchiha but I was prevented from returning which I will explain later, we just need to leave right now before they realize I betrayed them and take me back into custody.'' Sasuke quickly rambled.

Before anybody could say anything else, Kakashi quickly stopped everybody.

"I genuinely believe Sasuke is telling the truth, and considering the fact that the majority of us don't is quite disappointing to me. Sure you may have your reasons but not only is he a comrade of us all but he has given his reason not to be objected against.

They quickly left the scene on the way Sasuke told Kakashi briefly of the plan Tobi had in mind and it wasn't anything they urgently needed to stop as he wasn't going to return to the land of fire for a good while. And since he left it was impossible to bring him back so they accomplished the mission anyways. They were headed to the village and after a long while made it. From there, Kakashi brought Sasuke to Tsunade's office, and filled in every detail of what exactly went down, Sasuke was going to tell his story on basically all he knows about the Akatsuki and what he did over the 7 years.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Thank you, this has been the next chapter. I hope you liked it and is happy to read the next chapter I'm preparing. This one may take a bit longer to complete as I do have stuff going on in my life obviously.**

 **Remember to fav it, follow it and keep reading**

 **Next update: June 25** **th** **or June 26** **th** **. Sorry If the chapters aren't that long but I can assure you there is going to be lots of chapters coming in the future.**


	4. Real intentions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the show, the characters or ideas from the show. And this story is almost completely fictional, however follows _some_ of the timeline events in the story.

Spoiler Alert: This story has some spoilers imbedded in the story, I understand some people can get quite frustrated when something gets spoiled for them so I'm stating now for you own good, if you haven't seen Naruto Shippuden I highly suggest you click away.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was late at night, and there they were in Tsunade's office.

"Kakashi filled me in on how the mission went, I'm proud of all of you, get some rest." Tsunade mentioned in such a comforting way.

Everybody exchanged goodbyes for the night and everybody left except Kakashi's squad and Yamato.

"Sasuke...you came home, I didn't think you'd come at all. Why didn't you kill me that day when you had the chance. I don't understand." Naruto said in a soft tone and stopped before he started rambling on and on.

"There's more than you think. I'll fill all of you in on what exactly happened these seven years and what Tobi's goals exactly are." Said Sasuke with no emotion in his voice at all, he looked a bit scared mentally and emotionally.

"When Naruto and I had our fight, I couldn't dare to kill him. As much as I didn't like to mentioned it, I considered Naruto my best friend and a true rival. After that happened I ended up making my way to Orochimaru's. I went through training for three years so I could eventually kill Itachi Uchiha. When the three years passed and Orochimaru needed a new host urgently, I turned on him. I realized I wouldn't let myself lose my life and be controlled by a psychotic maniac in order to stop my older brother so as all of you know, I turned on him knowing his arms couldn't work, and that he was ill. Before Kabuto came, I finished the job. I confronted Kabuto after and told him his Orochimaru was dead by the hands of me. He tortured me physically and mentally way too much. I also did that so he wouldn't do god knows what on the village with arms and Sharingan. After that, I ended up killing Itachi but then learned _exactly why_ he did what he did. I killed my innocent brother who cared so much about me and my village. I lost control and joined up with the Akatsuki not being in the right state of mind, setting to destroy Konoha. But after I thought about everything, I realized that my entire life I didn't know exactly what I should've done, I tried to leave but the Akatsuki wouldn't let me since I knew too much and that I was becoming quite powerful. So for almost four years I was enslaved by the Akatsuki and had signed myself up for a poor life. That's when I saw all of you on a mission regarding our little group so I told Tobi to set up a certain thing in which I will talk about soon, and since he had left I took full advantage, grouped the white Zetsu and burned them till they were a pile of remains with my Sharingan. I then had a chance to leave the Akatsuki and reached my goal in returning to the village I love to finally walk the right path.

At this point it was clearly visible that someone as strong as Sasuke mentally and physically was on the verge of crying, it was obvious how damaged he was from the 12 years of torture he had gone since the day his clan was slaughtered. Sasuke then broke into a stream of uncontrollable tears and cried for at least a couple of minutes before recollecting himself. He then told what "Tobi's'' motives exactly are.

"Tobi isn't really Tobi, he's masking his identity. I know and have seen under his mask, who he is and what he's exactly trying to accomplish. Kakashi, if it gets too intense it's fine to take a walk or let it out." Sasuke said looking a bit sad to have Kakashi hear it.

"His name is, Obito Uchiha"

Silence filled the air, for once Kakashi actually looked extremely shocked.

"He, no there's no way. He died at the Kannabi Bridge mission, I saw it myself"

And this is where it's going to get shocking. Before he was going to die, he ended up unlocking his Mangekyo Sharingan, he can use Kamui on himself and slip past through object and send himself to his own dimension as you saw yourself. He slipped past through the rock and ended up passing out.

"But then how did he survive" Replied Kakashi.

Sasuke took a minute to make sure that Tsunade and Kakashi would believe him no matter what, because everything he's said and done has given him credibility.

"He woke up in a cavern, and was saved by Madara Uchiha."

"Tsunade froze for a minute and so did Kakashi"

"That's nonsense! How would he be able to survive like that? He was a ninja a generation even before mine!"

"Let me explain, please." Sasuke explaining this did not seem like himself because after all that's happened to him he just stepped in front in infront of the Hokage.

"When Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage died Madara took his cells and was linking it to parts of the _divine_ tree to keep himself alive until he could get his ultimate plan in place."

Sasuke was cut off again by Tsunade.

"This is insane, how did he even find it"

"Because he did research on it for years and ended up finding it." Replied Sasuke.

"Anyway, Before that, he ended up unlocking the rinnegan and carried out a very special plan. He ended up healing up and keeping Obito alive with those white things you guys saw, not you Tsunade, on that mission. They're beings that are made of Hashirama's cells. He replaced it in Obito's destroyed parts keeping him alive and in perfect shape. Madara gave Obito a purpose since he saved his life, and expected Obito to pay it back. He took some of his own cells and implanted it in Obito so Obito would end up unlocking the rinnegan so he could carry out the plan he has been putting together for generations now. Obito ended up leaving, but when he saw Kakashi accidently kill Rin his he turned rotten since the love of his life was just killed by one of is own comrades. So he went out to owe Madara back beliving that this world was worthless.'

Tsunade and Kakashi couldn't believe what they were hearing, this sounded so dangerous yet so unbelievable but they were convinced that it was true.

"Since Madara was certain Obito would end up unlocking the rinnegan which he ended up doing, he is going to use the rinne-rebirth to restore Madara, to his prime so Madara could carry out his master plan.''

''Madara wants to create peace, but his method is going to end the world as we know it. That's why all the tailed beasts are being gathered. Madara ended up learning that the sage of six paths, the legend of all shinobi split the ten tails, one giant tailed beast into one part, the beast that can carry out the plan. Obito is gathering the tailed beasts, so when he gathers them all, he brings them back and fuses them back into the ten tails, rebirthing the divine tree which will end humanity as we know it. The reason it is going to do this, is because they have the power of the Tsukyomi. When the tree sprouts, they're going to reflect the Tsykyomi against the divine tree and and moon and cast the entire world under a Tsykyomi. Since Madara is on a god level in power, When Obito gathers all the tailed beasts he is going to rinne-rebirth Madara so Madara can become the ten tails jinchuuriki and control the entire world as we know it. He knew Obito was one of the few that could awaken the rinnegan, so Obito would be key for this plan so he let Obito go to the battlefield because he knew eventually he would come back to owe his debt out of anger. And here we are now. Obito left because he's preparing the same technique Nagato or as some of you know, Pain used. The technique that allows them to control 6 people at once each able to use deadly techniques. The reason this is going to be deadlier, is because not only is Obito going to be able to move too at full power unlike Nagato but they'll sharingan and rinnegan. He was leaving the land of fire with those white beings called white Zetsu and me so he could prepare the technique and continue gathering tailed beasts by attacking where the seventh tail jinchuuriki is. There's nothing we can do now, but wait until he comes after us. With his attack there will be him, his 6 paths of pain, Kisame Hoshigaki and thousands of white Zetsu and my two comrades Kirin Uzamaki, who has healing kekegenkai and Suigestsu Hozuki, another of the legendary swordsman. If we go pursue them, he can teleport them out using his Kamui so there's nothing we can do now, but prepare for when he attacks us." Sasuke explained in depth.

Kakashi laid there deep in shock but was listening, Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, Sakura sat there speechless because so much was being thrown at her at once, and Tsunade sat there in deep fear.

"Sasuke, if you haven't come back and told us this the shinobi world would have pretty much be over with no chance to win it." Tsunade said faithfully with fear in her voice.

''So what are we going to do about it" Sasuke asked.

"That is a lot of intel. Since we can't attack until they come here we're going to need to inform the other lands to protect their village and jinchuuriki as they are in great danger. We're also going to need to tell the other Kage about this so when they come for Naruto we're able to put a full stop. They might attack the others ahead of time though so we will need to tell them to evacuate as fast as they can. We need to bunch up all of the villages.'' Tsunade said taking leadership as she is the Hokage.

Tsunade got her fastest messenger birds and sent them out with the message of what the Akatsuki's motives are and exactly what to do before they strike.

''It's been a long night, you guys have done more than enough and I am proud, we'll function better in the morning. I will be calling upon you four in the afternoon. Goodnight.'' Tsunade thankfully said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi went to check out on Sasuke to see if he was asleep in his house. Sasuke was sleeping but Kakashi noticed something, there was moist rheum forming on his eyes, _was the person who was the strongest emotionally in his class crying himself to sleep?_ It was clearly visible that Sasuke was not fine. It was obvious he was falling apart.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you for reading chapter three. Have a great day.

p.s you better fukin fav and follow it


	5. Solution&Sorrows

_**Listen, I was distracted, half asleep and plus I was not inspired writing this chapter. In addition, this chapter was really rushed. If you get turned off by this fic, don't abandon it yet because chapter 6 is much better than this one, and none of the chaps will be as bad as this one I promise. I'm gonna take my time for now on**_ Thank you for reading

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the show, the characters or ideas from the show. And this story is almost completely fictional, however follows some of the timeline events in the story.

Spoiler Alert: This story has some spoilers imbedded in the story, I understand some people can get quite frustrated when something gets spoiled for them so I'm stating now for you own good, if you haven't seen Naruto Shippuden I highly suggest you click away.

* * *

It was morning, Sasuke was up preparing his breakfast. He wanted to eat then because he was going to Tsunade's office for a meeting in a couple of hours. He felt uncomfortable after all that has happened. He didn't feel like he even belonged in the village, he felt like a worthless traitor.

Someone was knocking at the door. Sasuke opened it up and it was Kakashi.

"Oh, hey..Care to join me in breakfast?" Sasuke said.

"Sure". Kakashi came in.

It was really awkward, Sasuke really didn't say anything and didn't show any expression, he was acting really weird.

"That's a nice sharingan you got there, it can use Amaterasu?" Kakashi said fascinated trying to loosen up Sasuke.

"Oh uh, yeah it can. I can also use other abilities with it as well." He quietly said.

"Like what. I was so shocked when you used it, and how's your vision by the way"

"I can use Amaterasu, Kagutsuchi, Tsukyomi, Susanoo, Izanagi and Izanami". My vision has not been affected as I've reached the level above Mangekyo" innocently answered Sasuke.

Kakashi's eyes widened a bit. "Level above Mangekyo?! What do you mean"

"I've gotten access to the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. It's an enhanced Mangekyo where your visual jutsu use less chakra, it won't strain and affect your eyes and won't affect your body as well. It's let me discover all my abilties and master them as well. I've even invented my own Susanoo and Amaterasu combination jutsu."

Kakashi knowing those jutsu except Kagutsuchi and being shocked with how much he could use said ''What's the Kagutsuchi, and how do you even get eternal?" That sounds insanely powerful.

"The Kagutsuchi lets me shape and retract my Amaterasu flames. And you can't access it, if your sibling accessed the Mangekyo, if you take his eyes and implant them in yourself you unlock the Mangekyo, and your vision resets to normal.''

"Being that I have more techniques, and possessing eternal my visual prowess has surpassed Itachi's." Sasuke started sounding like himself slowly and slowly. Was he getting comfortable being around Kakashi?"

''You've grown so much these years, I'm so proud of you. Would you care to have a little spar so I can see how much you've exactly grown" Proudly said Kakashi, also I sense that you're not yourself, if you want to talk about something I'm always here Sasuke. I'm your sensei, I won't hold anything against you.''

Sasuke began tearing up again but he didn't say anything. They just went to a field to get ready to spar. They had an hour before they had to go to Tsunade's office so they had time on their hands.

Sasuke was on a whole different league than Kakashi. He outfought Kakashi in taijutsu but it was intense. Having the eternal mangekyo sharingan, Sasuke could use his but Kakashi didn't want to blur his vision even more so genjutsu didn't even work on Sasuke. When it came to ninjutsu, Kakashi was pretty good but Sasuke used his Susanoo to absorb impact and grabbed Kakashi, he called it his win there because if he wanted he could've used his Amaterasu and Kagutsuchi and killled Kakashi.

Kakashi was so shocked. Sakura had become one of the best medic kunoichi there are, and Naruto and Sasuke have become one of the strongest shinobi out there, at such a young age too. Such impressive pupils, Kakashi thought for a minute of how they all were when they were 13 and how much they've changed in 7 years mentally and physically. Now he just wanted to talk with Sasuke in thoughts to why he was crying himself and why he seems so different from how he was but there was no time for that. They had to get back to Tsunade's office.

Around Kakashi, Sasuke seemed to be his old self impact, he seemed to care about Kakashi a lot than he did before. Was it that Kakashi cared? Was it that he was the first person who accepted him since he returned? Was it that Kakashi seemed to want to talk to him? Why was Kakashi acting so different to him, and why did Sasuke appreciate and acknowledge it so much? Weird.

Finally, when team Kakashi as a whole returned to Tsunade's office they discussed how they're going to stop Obito and soon Madara. "I mean I do have a plan, if we wait too long Madara can be resurrected. I do have a theory. I was told of a battle that happened with Kakashi and Deidara. Kakashi, I was told you used Kamui on his arm. I was in the Kamui dimension talking with Obito at the time when the battle happened, I saw Deidara's arm warp in the dimension for a second which was your Kamui. If we bring Kakashi to a fight with Obito, we can use his Kamui so when we try to hit him we will physically be able to hit him regardless of the circumstance. And if we defeat him or inflict serious damage he won't be able to resurrect Madara thus stopping the plan and preventing their plan from working." Sasuke shyly said.

"First I see your little spar with the Uchiha, then he makes a plan just like that, as fast as Shakaku would (Shikamaru's father). This Uchiha brat really is something Kakashi" Tsunade said sounding impressed.

"PSH THAT'S NOTHING, I UH, HAVE A BETTER IDEA" Yelled Naruto trying to outdo Sasuke just like the days at the acadamy.

Minutes passed, Naruto didn't have a plan.

"NARUTO I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T STOP WITH YOUR STUPIDITY I'LL WILL END YOU BEFORE WE END OBITO" Sakura said as she punched Naruto through a wall. She used her strength just to impress Sasuke.

"Note to self, don't piss off Sakura" thought Sasuke as his eyes were wide open.

"Anyway, that's about the best plan we have. We will send Guy's team, Hinata's team and a unit of Anbu to detect if this Obito fella steps back into the land of fire, once he does Guy will inform me with his speedy summoning turtoise and from there we will send the four of you. We will need you as that moment so until then you guys won't receive anymore missions." Strictly stated Tsunade. "Also, I am happy that you returned to the village so I got you a little housewarming gift, I thought of it myself" she happily gave to Sasuke. It were a very high quality set of Anbu Assasin swords, that also allow chakra to be conducted through it.

Sasuke gave a very wide smile to them, it had been 7 years since team 7 had seen Sasuke smile, it warmed their hearts and took them back to those days for a couple of minutes.

"Thank you very much, I will remember you fondly when I use them Tsunade. I can't wait to try these, maybe even infuse it with Lighting and Amaterasu at the same time!"

They all left Tsunade's office after a little while.

* * *

The team then set out to eat ramen since Naruto wouldn't stop whining about it. Half way through the meal Sasuke just went dead silent and starting staring at his meal and stopped eating.

"Sasuke, eat up, you can't fill up an empty stomache without eating" said Kakashi.

Sasuke then started to tear up.

"S-Sasuke, is everything okay? Is there anything that's happened to that you wanna talk about? I mean we are your squad tell us anything." Sakura curiously asked with a bit of sadness on her face.

"I'm, I'm." Sasuke started stuttering, nobody had ever seen him do that before.

"I said I'm fine". The raven haired boy started crying and then ran off to his house.

"KAKASHI HE'S RUNNING AWAY WE HAVE TO CATCH HIM, I WON'T LOSE MY BESTFRIEND AGAIN, HE'S BEEN GONE TOO LONG, THE VOID IN OUR HEARTS. I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN" Naruto blurted out. At that point he was going to run after him but Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto! If he's your best friend you would have faith in him, he even said he wanted to stay. He even left betrayed the Akatsuki. Besides, I saw him running in the direction of his home.'' Kakashi cried out.

"I'll go talk to him. The love of my life just came back, I've been hurt so much and scarred over these years by his leave and he's finally come back and I didn't even say a word to him, barely that is. I'll handle it." Sakura said taking control of the situation.

"Good, I'll finish here with Naruto".

They started eating again, Kakashi resumed the story he was telling Naruto, and they loosened up again and had a good time. On the other hand, Sakura had finally made it to his house, to confront him on what the hell is going on with the strong boy she once knew.

"Sasuke?, I'm coming in weather you like it or not." Sakura angrily said. She wanted to seem stronger than she actually was to prove to Sasuke she isn't the same fragile fangirl she was. But deep inside she still was that fragile fangirl for him no matter what time of day it was.

Sakura heard him lock the door so she used her chakra strength and broke the doorknob and walked in.

"What's going on with you, you used to be the strong tuff guy, don't lie to me something is obviously wrong. I won't bite and I won't tell anyone, just tell me what is going on." She said in a soft quiet tone.

"Everything.'' The onyx boy vaguely said.

"What do you mean" she said compassionately

"Everything I've done the past 12 years." He said sounding broken.

"When my brother slaughtered my clan, I wanted to kill him out of revenge for ruining the Uchiha clan. I then spent the next 8 years cutting bonds with everybody, distancing myself, starting beef with everybody, being angry all the time, forcing over my limits to learn that it wasn't his fault and that he wasn't a cold hearted villain. I ended up learning the village ordered him to do it because not only were they the ones distancing themselves from the Uchiha but they caused disputes almost to a case where the Uchiha turned on the village, and the Uchiha might have even won and caused another great ninja war. So my brother chose the village over his clan which took so much, and the council made him do it. And then I turned on the village and went rogue and didn't even care if the person I went to destroyed my home village. But since Orochimaru was stronger than me, he not only never let me leave or go out of his sight but he did things to me, and took advantage sexually. He even physically, and mentally tortured me with abuse and genjutsu. And when I killed him, since I didn't know what happened I killed my own loving brother. I then went to turn on the village by joining the Akatsuki, I then ended up realizing it wasn't what I should've done, I should protect what my brother wanted, and I wanted that too. But I joined too late and got enslaved by the Akatsuki for four years, and they made me do what they said or threatened me with killing me and you guys. I spent my previous twelve years as a selfish, coldhearted, worthless traitor. Along the twelve many people have even told me that, and even told me that I should end my life because I was unworthy of life, a horrible being, a prodigy who turned out to be a failure, a lost cause. They even tried killing me on the spot when they saw me. People in the village no matter where I go say the same thing and give me the same looks. Sorry for this long story, but case closed. I'm a worthless piece of scum." Sasuke said clearly in misery.

Sasuke at the point he said as he pulled a Kunai and tried killing himself.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing, Sasuke was right about to commit suicide! She took the Kunai away and thought "what happened to him, I will help him go back to being the way he was before."

"You're not worthless, they're just mad because you are a prodigy, and you know what? You successfully turned on the Akatsuki and realized your mistakes, that redeems you in my book. You're perfect in everyway, do not believe those worthless assholes" Angrily said Sakura.

After a couple of hours, they had a deep conversation and had a big heart to heart moment.

After she left, Sasuke pulled out a bottle of alcohol and drank his sorrows away till he passed out.

* * *

I know this was the worst chapter so far, this was very rushed and when I wrote I was half distracted and was on lack of sleep. I swear the next chapter isn't like this and none will be this bad.


	6. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the show, the characters or ideas from the show. And this story is almost completely fictional, however follows some of the timeline events in the story.

If you're going to look for hints of the next upcoming chapter, check my profile otherwise I guess you'll just never know :)

* * *

The pink kunoichi had finally woken up the gruesome night she'd had the day before. She was in no rush because she knew there was no missions, or any errands to run that day.

She was getting into her daily routine when the thought finally entered her mind "ohmygod where is he?!"

At this point the cherry blossom haired girl hurried up and left her house.

On the other hand, their blonde teammate had still been asleep. He was always sleeping in, mission or not, it's how he had been since even before he was just a mere academy student.

He was having an awesome dream about pranking Kakashi into somehow getting his mask off. JUST when Naruto was about to get it to happen, the poor idiot suddenly had woken up due to banging?

The cerulean orbed boy fell off his bed. Looks like he'll just have to find out next time...if there is a next time. Turns out someone was just loudly knocking on his door...really loudly.

"Naruto?"

"One second"

The half-asleep ninja nearly tripped while running to the door. He then opened the door only to see Sakura, she never shows up in the morning like this.

"Naruto come with me, we're going to check up on Sasuke."

"Didn't you go after him yesterday, why are we going now''

"I did catch up with him, he was pretty bummed out Naruto. I think he needs us now more than ever. He's been through so much these couple days." She intentionally left out that he attempted suicide so Naruto wouldn't overreact. Plus, if Naruto found out too soon it would probably cause problems later on knowing that he won't just let that rest. It just wasn't the right time.

"Sure, maybe we can all get some breakfast, like old times." He cheerfully said as he was almost drooling.

By the time they got to his house, Sakura was a bit on edge. She knew what she had seen last night. She didn't want to witness it all end, right when he finally came back, after all those years they've spent trying to get their comrade back. If she seen him dead, she wouldn't know what to do. She quickly knocked on his door, with some snacks she had packed for the three of them.

Sasuke had awakened from his long slumber, he had a nasty headache. He should've expected to be hungover after drinking so much sake. He then put the bottle under his bed and quickly answered the door despite being hungover.

He had looked like a mess. His hair was shockingly messy, he looked a bit pale, and had a bit of rum near his eyes.

"Sasuke you look awful, are you feeling well?" Naruto blurted, in a concerning tone.

Big mistake, Sakura then socked him in the head with even more chakra than last time. Jokes on him, now he was the one with the bad headache

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT SASUKE, YOU PIG!" Shouted Sakura. "CHA" Her inner self yelled in her head. No matter how much older they got, Sakura would always blindly defend Sasuke if someone were to through an insult, even if it wasn't intentional.

"Can you shut up, I have a headache" irritated the obsidian eyed boy said.

"Sorry" She replied.

Looks like the perfect excuse has risen out of nowhere.

"Hmph, I do have a cold. What do you guys want?'

"Since we have nothing important to do today, I thought we could all spend a bit of the day together" Shyly asked the Hokage's apprentice.

"Hn" The Uchiha coldly glared.

"Come on Sasuke, why do you always push us away, what have we ever done to you" Naruto added on.

"Ugh, fine. Annoy me once and I'm kicking you guys out." Sasuke said while opening his door, hinting for them to come in right about then.

* * *

Many hours had passed since the prodigy had let his two teammates in. As much as he tried to be near them, there was tension between him and Sakura, from when he attempted to take his own life away. As much as Sakura had gotten over it, Sasuke had not. He felt a weird feeling, was it embarrassment? Was he cringing at it? Was he sad that she witnessed that? He couldn't specify it.

The time passed by quickly, they talked, ate snacks, caught up to date with Sasuke and Naruto even Sakura teased him a bit. As much as he knew they remembered him saying they'd kick him out if they bothered him, he acted as if he had forgotten it, but he didn't. Was he starting to be able to tolerate their company? And was the tension with Sakura slowly starting to fade away?

Near that moment, Sasuke's headache had fully resided, and his smooth, pale skin had returned to its original shade.

After a while, Sakura's stomach growled, so viciously as if it were roaring.

"We can go to Ichiraku's!" Enthusiastically projected Naruto, almost like he was shouting

"W-what do you think Sasuke" cautiously the candy-pink haired girl asked.

"Hn"

They knew he implied yes. They had then left to go eat as friends, something that hasn't happened in seven years.

It was a beautiful night that filled the streets of Konoha that day. The glistening sunset and divine moonlight fused creating pink, orange and sort of blue and purple clouds. Such a night rarely came to be, and it was such a coincidence too. The meaning, the colours, everything about the night. Everything felt so special, like everything was finally starting to go back to normal, like they could finally settle down after living so hectically for so many years.

* * *

After arriving at Ichiraku's, they all took a seat and began to ordered to their liking.

They talked, but for the most part they listened to one of Naruto's mindboggling stories about the atrocious stuff that's happened to him on some of his missions he had been on when Sakura wasn't on his assigned team. The majority of it was actually intriguing, and that was shocking because Naruto had never told Sakura any of these before.

Sakura enjoyed it, even Sasuke found it pretty damn interesting too. Was it because he wasn't enslaved anymore? Was it because he wasn't out in the wilderness in dangerous circumstances with S rank threats lurking around? Was he actually enjoying it? It was all but a mystery. Even if it was a mystery, Sasuke hadn't been face to face with these warm, happy emotions in a very long time. He was starting to realize those "happy" moments like getting new powers, or conquering whoever stood in his way with murderous intents wasn't actually what made him happy. Being out of such cold, heartless scenarios was making him realize he wasn't fully filled with hate, that he was actually capable of enjoying being with people that cared about him. This was new to him, this was something he hadn't experienced in 13 years, back when his family was around.

All those days shunning away the people trying to be there with him, could it be that those were the people who were actually what he could consider to be family, could these be the people that could actually bring him true happiness?

After finishing eating, when his two teammates weren't paying attention, the prodigy wielding the visual prowess quickly payed the bill. He muttered something to Teuchi, the owner of the shop.

"I'll pick up the bill, it was my idea to come here after all." Happily, said Naruto, who could barely even move after eating so much ramen.

"No, I'll pay the bill, you paid last time" the medic of the team remarked

"Some guy who just walked in paid the bill, don't worry about it" Teuchi claimed.

"Was it you Sasuke" Sakura curiously questioned Sasuke.

"I didn't pay the bill moron" The raven-haired boy said while blankly looking at her.

"It's oka-" The poor girl couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Hn?"

"If it wasn't him or Naruto, who could've it been?" She quietly thought to herself.

"I say it doesn't matter, let's just go home. It was probably Kakashi-sensei or somethin'" Naruto Butted in.

"You're right, let's go Naruto, you too Sasuke"

* * *

After a final walk outside, they final got to Sasuke's house.

"I guess this is it, just like old times huh? I miss these days. I'll see you guys soon, Tsunade isn't assigning me any missions tomorrow." Naruto noted before leaving.

After a pause, Sasuke actually said goodbye back, he had never done that before, weird.

Now it was just him and Sakura.

"About yesterday, please don't ever try that again. We all care about you, why the hell do you think we tried so hard to bring you back. Anyway, today was awesome, I don't have any missions so maybe I'll drop by tomorrow." Sakura firmly said.

"Sounds good, bye Sakura."

* * *

Sasuke then entered his house and prepared to go to bed. It was shocking, he had never shown any genuine liking to his team, but out of the blue it just happened.

All the questions popping in his head throughout the day, he had finally come to an answer. It wasn't because he was out of the Akatsuki's tight shackles, it was because he thought he had finally found the people he had been looking for all along. He knew he had just found his family.

He finally felt at home.


End file.
